Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
Any reason to delete the 4th poll result, before even asking a source ? Mili-Cien Pic' Should we add this to Arrancar's Arc category ? Mili-Cien Status as a Vizard Is the Soul Society aware that Ichigo is a Vizard? Ichigo brought out his mask quite naturally in DiamondDust Rebellion and surely Hitsugaya must have seen it. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 20:21, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Technically the movies are not considered cannon take the fact of Ikkaku Bankai alot of people so it in the movoe however no mention of this was made of this in the current chapters, also Soul Society must either know or have some sort of idea on it remember that Byakuya so his Hollow take over Ichigo once during their fight WhiteStrike 21:03, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, yes, Byakuya saw it. I was forgetting that. Thank you for the reply. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 06:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :I pretty sure they are aware of Ichigo's Vizard status. Captain Yamamoto saw Ichigo when he was fighting Captain Amagai. --- Klross1. ::Filler is non-canon. :P Big red01027 02:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Even though Byakuya saw ichigos hollow state, he may have not had knowledge of the vizard events in soul society. they also may not really care as ichigo is not an official member of the gotei 13 and therefore isnt subject to their rules. plus, ichigo is extremely tough and extremely well liked among captains; many would strongly disagree trying to arrest him. and anyone who tried would be beaten.--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 11:29, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ichigo's Personality why did it say that ichigo likes ririn and nel.....i dont see why he does like them cause he only likes Rukia and senna not ririn and nel....User:Ichi Ruki710 :Sign your comments. And no, you read it wrong. It says (or at least should say) that Ichigo IS LIKED by Ririn and Nel. Ririn has shown that she is jealous of Rukia's bond with Ichigo and Nel was also a bit jealous when she asks Rukia what her relationship with Ichigo is. Last I checked, there is nothing that says anything about him liking them in the same manner. Arrancar109 20:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Zangetsu i have a theory i will throw out; why ulquiorra refers to ichigos bankai getsuga tensho as being like Cero obscuras- 1- ichigos inner hollow and the spirit of zangetsu are said to be one and the same. i think that this also alters zangetsus abilities in bankai form as well; the physical enhancements (speed, strength) are a product of zangetsus power, while the getsuga is a product of ichigo's inner hollows power. there is a lot to support this- a- the fact that ichigo didnt know how to use getsuga in his fight with byakuya intil his his hollow did it b- the fact that ichigo using his getsuga before mastering his hollow helped his hollow to come out c- in ichigos third fight with grimmjow, halibel said that it was more like a fight between two espada than anything else; when ichigo dons his hollow mask, he becomes more like an espada; and his getsuga gets much stronger, as the cero obscuras aspect of it is enhanced --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 10:08, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Well it's too early to tell about your theory. It should be covered in the next couple of chapters, but Getsuga tensho is NOT Hollow Ichigo's technique. Ichigo CAN use regular Getsuga Tensho in shikai, not to mention retain it within Tensa Zangetsu before hollow Ichigo learned how. The only validity of your theory is that that Cero Obscuras looks similar to getsuga Tensho, coupled with the fact that Hollow Ichigo learned Black Getsuga first. The reason Ichigo could not use Black Getsuga without his inner hollow appearing is simple- the more energy he expends the easier it is for the hollow to gain control. This is why he refused to go bankai against Hiyori, so he could keep control. Bankai itself also uses plenty of reiryoku.Renji Abarai 21:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Edit I removed the part about Unohana not being seen with Ichigo's Friends,it's not true,she has been seen taking with Sado. gohanRULEZ 17:31, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Not related at all with the article, but... I was wondering, the pronunciation "Zangetsu(ザンゲツ)" is the Katakana way to pronounce it. In that case, what is the pronunciation in Hiragana? I know 月 is pronounced as "tsuki(つき)" but what of 斬? Onemanga gives "Kitsuki" but I'm not exactly willing to follow it right away. Can someone please give me an answer? :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 09:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) captain? since when is ichigo captain of the fifth division? ::always correcting, Aunva 22:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) He isn't.There is a rumor going around saying that he might become a captain and it several fanfic people write that,but it's has not been Confirmed. gohanRULEZ 23:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) That's a pretty stupid rumor. There's no way or reason that Kurosaki could/would become a captain, especially if it's the 5th Division Captain. At least not any time soon. Renji Abarai 23:46, 6 March 2009 (UTC) that's what I thought ::always correcting, Aunva 23:47, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Indeed.It is a stupid rumor.I can kinda see him being a Captain(after years upon years of proper training) gohanRULEZ 00:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) WHOA!!!! There are NO REFERENCES FOR ICHIGO(THE MAIN CHARACTER)'S PAGE! How long has this been going on-- Is there a reason? That's ridiculous! I put references for all my edits, but this was the first time I really edited Ichigo's article. Apparently I'm the first one to put a reference.... Is every body OK with this fact, cuz I guess I'm out of the loop. Renji Abarai 22:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) well, I think that unless it's some really obscure information, most information can be assumed to have come from the anime or manga ::always correcting, Aunva 02:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Suddenly, sudden hair growth! D: It's definitely the return of Hollow Ichigo. What do you guys think? Kaihedgie 14:04, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :That's what I think. It will be good to see it again. I want to see what his fully powered (tri-focused) cero is like. ---Klross1. Maybe... I think this will be the time when hollow ichigo will return. Remember what he said to Ichigo during their last battle(the training with the vizards) ? "If you really want to control my power, take care NOT TO DIE until I return, Ichigo!!!" - Bleach chapter 221, page 17. His long hair may be the prefiguration of his hollow form again. If you will remember his hollow form has long hair. It's just a theory but I really think he will become more of a hollow now.--Agate genbu 15:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) What I'm thinking is this: Ishida's lost hand is going to permanent, at the very least temporarily. Ichigo going full hollow will defeat Ulquiorra, but come at the price of inadvertently killing Inoue. That's why Ishida said he he would, "immediately regret agreeing," as though the event is past tense. (Or Ichigo gets control of the Hollow and becomes invincible, leading to what we can only hope is a ton of explanations for the power levels in Bleach.)--Renji Abarai 21:10, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I didnt really understand that who theory thread there renji. But in any case i would agree that hollow form from the time when he fought the vizards will be making a return. That would mean an internal conflict with the "hollow" ichigo. It would seem this would be the time where ichigo most likely comes to terms of what real power can be accessed with the hollow mask, something he would have probably gotten to sooner had he continued training, as shinji wanted. As far as Ishida's hand im sure orihime will heal it probably while ichigo fights ulquiorra, as loss of his hand takes away from his effectiveness as a quincy bowman. I stay away from the someone important dying thing until it actually happens there are currently way to many people on forums hoping someone dies, i cant help but wonder if people who think that a major character dying makes a story, actually knows anything about story telling or even if they actually like bleach. There are way to many comparisons to many many other anime shows that have nothing to do with this one. Orihime dying, i dont know where the train of thought comes from, she has been in hueco mundo for how long now, surrounded by arrancar who could kill her and some who wanted to and she hasnt got so much as scratch on her the entire time stark, nnortia, grimmjaw, ulquiorra. she has been passed around the heavy hitters for a while now, if they wanted to kill her off they would have by now. Salubri 21:33, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I'm Pretty much 100% sure Ichigo's turning into a hollow, remember when zhollow Ichigo said... "Ichigo, what do you think the difference between the king and his horse is? I'm not talking about some kiddy shit like 'one is a man and the other is a horse' or 'one has two legs and the other has four. If there were two beings with exactly same appearance, abilities and powers, and if one of them becomes the king and dominates the fight, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king, what do you think the difference between the two is? There's one answer: INSTINCT! What the being with the same power needs in order to achieve a greater power, what the one to become the king needs is that absolute lust for battle which seeks fight and desires power, shattering the enemy and destroying it without mercy! I mean that instinct for slaughter carved deep inside ourselves and sharpened completely! That's what you don't have! Any of that raw instinct! You fight with reason and try to beat others with reason! Just who are you going to slash with a sheathed sword? That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!" When Ichigo's hairs grows it resembles a mane, and who is the horse Hollow Ichigo or Ichigo, My guess is that they are becoming one. ------ User:Shuhei Hisagi/sig I'm guessing it will be Ichigo's hollow "ressureccion". He is already up to Ban Kai as as Shinagami, and the mask is like his 'first' release as a Hollow. dennis_o2 Ichigo's fights Is it alright if I make a page that shows of all Ichigo's battles?(If I do this,it will be from memory,some fights might be forgotten.) gohanRULEZ 05:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Probably not. I remember someone around here tried something like this once before, but they were all taken down. Arrancar109 05:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC)